Guacodile
Guacodile is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time obtained in Big Wave Beach. It fires avocado pits at zombies that deal one normal damage shot each and when attacked, it will rush and bite each zombie in the lane two or three times, dealing 7.5 damage each bite. It is based on an avocado (Persea americana) and a crocodile. Almanac entry DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Ask Guacodile to tell you a little bit about himself and he'll give you a wry smile. "I'm a Guacodile. I've got a bite like a bear trap. I spit rock-hard pits with a force, speed and accuracy envied by every plant on the battlefield. Heck, I've been known to walk on water. I'm pretty much the whole enchilada." Yeah, the guy is a bit of a braggart but he's good at what he does. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, it will push nearby zombies and release two rushing Guacodiles. Strategies While not as good as Threepeaters and its like, the Guacodile is an excellent push-over for tight zombie hordes when a zombie makes contact with it. An example scenario would be Gargantuar hordes in triple-digit levels of Endless Zones. While your Winter Melons slow them down, the Guacodiles do their best to hold them off any further by shooting avocado seeds, forcing them to draw close towards the Guacodiles. Once the Gargantuars get closer, Guacodiles will bite the entire row as well, allowing you to slightly kill them faster. Gallery GUACAL.png|Almanac entry. GuacodileCostume.png|Guacodile's costume. GUACODILE.png|Guacodile on the map with costume. Guacodile seed packet sun.png|Guacodile seed packet with sun cost. Guacodile Card.png|Endless Zone card. Guac!.PNG|Guacodile rushing. Guacodile attacking zombies.PNG|Guacodile's rush attack on zombies. GUACPF.png|Plant Food stage one. GUACPF2.png|Plant Food stage two. Guacodile attacking zomboss.PNG|Guacodile's rush attack on the Zombot Sharktronic Sub. SosGuacodile.PNG|An endangered Guacodile. GuacodileCard.png|Guacodile on the bingo board. Trivia *Guacodile's name is portmanteau of guacamole, a food made out of avocado, and crocodile. *The way it attacks and the damage it deals when it rushes is similar to a Lawn Mower. *It cannot shoot pits when it is in water. It is unknown if this is a glitch or not. *Its original sun cost was 175 sun, but it was changed in the later updates. *According to the almanac, it deals Heavy damage. This is most likely a combination of its attacks, since it has more than one attack. Its shooting attack deals Normal damage to zombies, and its rushing attack can instantly kill a Basic Zombie. *This is one of the five plants which can be directly planted on water, the others being Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Ghost Pepper and their Imitater variants. **It is one of four plants so far that are amphibious, meaning it can be planted on both land and water. The others are Lily Pad, Imitater, and Ghost Pepper. **However, Lily Pad can only be planted on water and wet sand. Also, Lily Pad can only be used in Big Wave Beach levels. *It is the only the plant obtained in Big Wave Beach that has only one word in its name. *When pulled by Fisherman Zombie, it will rush immediately. **Guacodile will also rush immediately when hit by a reflected projectile of any sort by the Jester Zombie or hit by Gargantuar Prime's laser. *When it is rushing, it will make the sound similar to Pac-Man, the main character of the ''Pac-Man ''Series. *Its appearance in the bingo card between the completion of Big Wave Beach - Day 15 and the start of Big Wave Beach - Day 16 is different than the released Guacodile. **The main differences it has are that its eyes are blue, rather than yellow, and it has a tongue instead of a pit. *When it shoots pits and hits zombies, the player can see that the splash is green, meaning the pit is a retextured design of a pea. *When fed Plant Food or rushing off in the Pirate Seas and there is water in its path, it will sink and make a splash like a Swashbuckler Zombie. *Explorer Zombie's torch can burn and kill a Guacodile if it reaches it while its still in its idle position. If the Guacodile is provoked into its rushing bite attack, it will become immune to the Explorer Zombie's torch. *Guacodiles that rush off the screen will not count as losing a plant. *Although Fisherman Zombies can pull Guacodiles, they ignore ones that are planted on water without a Lily Pad. * This and Ghost Pepper are currently the only plants that has three types of attacks. One when fed with Plant Food and two with their regular attacks. Category:Big Wave Beach Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants